


Processus de communication simple

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yozak/Conrad sous-entendu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: − C'est un appareil qui permet de communiquer avec les gens, expliqua Yuuri.Wolfram le regarda, incrédule.− Où sont ses ailes ? demanda-t-il.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 5





	Processus de communication simple

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en mai 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

Yuuri bâilla. L'attente commençait à lui peser, ça faisait une demi-heure déjà que Conrad et Yozak étaient partis en reconnaissance et Wolfram somnolait à ses côtés. Yuuri enviait sa capacité à s'endormir si vite. S'il avait su qu'il mettrait autant de temps à rentrer au château cette fois – pourquoi Ulrike l'avait fait atterrir si loin, franchement ? – il aurait enveloppé un livre dans un sac en plastique avant de partir, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire en arrivant. D'ailleurs…

Avec un peu d'anxiété, Yuuri ouvrit son sac de sport, fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir son téléphone portable. Il était éteint et n'avait apparemment pas été mouillé, mais il tenait à vérifier qu'il fonctionnait encore, sa mère allait le tuer s'il était déjà cassé !

Il tapa rapidement son code, et lorsque les premières notes de la sonnerie d'accueil s'élevèrent, lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le reste se déroula très vite et avant d'avoir compris il se retrouva les mains vides. Yuuri ne put que constater les évènements : Wolfram avait bondi sur ses pieds, lui avait arraché l'appareil des mains et l'avait jeté au loin, épée dégainée.

« Woh », pensa Yuuri.

Wolfram était rapide. Et dire qu'il avait toujours cru que même la fin du monde n'était pas apte à troubler le sommeil du blond !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Où est-ce que tu l'as ramassée ? Ça fait un bruit bizarre !

— Eh, eh, eh ! fit Yuuri en se levant d'un bond pour retenir le prince prêt à couper son portable en deux. Touche pas, ça coûte la peau des fesses, ces trucs-là !

— La peau des fesses ? répéta Wolfram, horrifié.

— Non, je veux dire, c'est une expression, ça coûte très cher quoi ! C'est pas dangereux ! C'est un truc de mon monde.

Yuuri alla ramasser son portable qui était décidément solide. Une bonne marque, il retiendrait… L'écran d'accueil lui informait qu'il n'y avait pas du tout de réseau.

— C'est un appareil qui permet de communiquer avec les gens, expliqua-t-il.

Wolfram le regarda, incrédule.

— Où sont ses ailes ? demanda-t-il.

— Euh, non, on l'envoie pas, c'est, ah, je sais pas comment t'expliquer… Ça s'appelle un téléphone portable, c'est en fait une machine...

— Comme ce que fait Anissina ? fit Wolfram, méfiant.

— Euh, nan. Je te l'ai dit, non seulement c'est pas dangereux, mais en plus ça fonctionne. Ça envoie des messages ou des voix sous forme d'ondes à une autre machine qui les transfère à un autre appareil comme celui-là.

Wolfram n'avait l'air absolument pas convaincu. Le brun soupira avant d'ajouter :

— Je te promets, ça marche ! Et c'est carrément utile, c'est quasi instantané. Tu peux parler dedans et même si la personne est à l'autre bout du monde, elle t'entendra !

— Tu te moques de moi ! Ce n'est pas possible, ça ! Même en criant très fort !

— Mais si, c'est les ondes… Euh, la voix est transformée en onde et euh…

— Montre-moi !

Yuuri grimaça.

— Bah, euh, ça marche pas ici. Normalement il y a des relais, et euh, ça traverse pas les mondes, une question de réseau, c'est comme si, euh… Comme si t'essayais de faire de la magie en territoire humain !

— Tes explications sont incompréhensibles, dit Wolfram.

— Désolé, c'est pas facile à décrire. C'est un appareil qui permet de communiquer instantanément, quoi. Mais enfin, aujourd'hui tu peux faire à peu près n'importe quoi avec un téléphone portable ! Tiens…

Yuuri sélectionna l'option appareil photo et captura l'image de Wolfram.

— Regarde, peinture instantanée !

Wolfram s'approcha et lâcha un petit cri de surprise qui fit sourire Yuuri.

— Comment tu as fait ça ? On dirait que je suis dedans !

— Un truc compliqué à propos de la lumière réfractée, je suis incapable de t'expliquer, avoua Yuuri.

— Ça vient de ton monde et tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ?

— Euh, tiens, mets-toi à côté de moi… dit Yuuri pour changer de sujet.

Wolfram obéit, clairement piqué de curiosité, et Yuuri sourit de nouveau avant de prendre la photo. Le petit bruit fit sursauter Wolfram, et il observa le brun manipuler l'appareil avec un intérêt mal déguisé.

— Regarde ! dit Yuuri en lui montrant fièrement la photo.

— Oh… fit Wolfram. C'est toi et moi…

Il lui prit le téléphone des mains avec précaution et fixa le petit écran sans rien dire avant de lever les yeux vers Yuuri.

— Est… Est-ce que je peux le garder ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, un peu sur la défensive.

— Oh… Euh… Je… fit Yuuri, troublé, quelques rougeurs aux joues.

L'expression vaguement vulnérable de Wolfram se ferma quasi immédiatement et Yuuri ressentit un pincement désagréable au cœur. Avant que le blond puisse lui rendre le portable et faire semblant de se désintéresser complètement de la question, il déclara précipitamment :

— En fait l'image est pas très bonne et toute petite, là ! En réalité il y a des appareils spécialisés pour prendre des photos, des peintures, et tu peux les imprimer sur du papier et ça rend beaucoup mieux, tu peux la faire beaucoup plus grande ! La prochaine fois, j'en amènerai un, et on prendra plein de photos de… de nous deux, et je te les donnerai.

Wolfram, l'air de nouveau incertain, acquiesça et rendit à regret le téléphone à Yuuri.

— J'ai des images de ma famille, dedans, tu veux les voir ? demanda ce dernier avec empressement.

Yuuri ne vit pas l'heure passer, lancé dans le récit de la Terre, et de sa famille, tout pour garder cet air curieux et vaguement émerveillé dans les yeux de Wolfram. Parfois le blond faisait un commentaire sarcastique, moqueur, incrédule, mais pour la plupart il restait silencieux, les yeux grand ouvert, ou demandait des précisions que Yuuri n'était pas toujours apte à lui donner, à sa grande frustration.

Il était en train de tenter de lui expliquer le principe de la télévision quand Conrad et Yozak firent leur apparition. Wolfram se ressaisit immédiatement et se leva, émerveillement et curiosité chassés de son regard.

Yuuri en voulut aux deux hommes de manière peu raisonnable.

Yozak avait l'air extrêmement satisfait et Conrad un peu gêné. Son uniforme était mal mis d'ailleurs, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Yuuri allait en faire la remarque lorsque le châtain déclara sans vraiment le regarder dans les yeux :

— La voix est libre, Votre Majesté.

— Humph, fit Wolfram en les dépassant. Vous avez presque été rapides, cette fois !

Le visage de Conrad prit une intéressante couleur écarlate et il le dissimula dans ses mains, l'air mortifié.

— Dis donc, siffla Yozak, impressionné. Ton petit frère est de bonne humeur !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Yuuri, leva le pouce comme pour le féliciter d'une victoire, puis allait faire un commentaire quelconque, mais Conrad le poussa brutalement dans la direction qu'avait prise Wolfram.

— Votre Majesté, dit le châtain, digne mais crispé, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Yuuri était à peu près sûr que beaucoup de choses venaient de lui échapper, mais décida de laisser passer, pour une fois. Il était de trop bonne humeur.

Il ramènerait son appareil photo, la prochaine fois, ou piquerait peut-être celui de son frère qui était meilleur. Il faudrait qu'il achète un livre sur la photographie aussi, pour Wolfram, et si ça continuait de l'intéresser, il pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour lui offrir un appareil photo pour son anniversaire – il faudrait qu'il demande d'ailleurs quand était son anniversaire. Si ça se trouvait ça lui plairait vraiment… En tout cas ce serait une amélioration par rapport à la peinture.

Et puis Yuuri aimait bien quand Wolfram était détendu comme ça, le regardait avec cet air un peu émerveillé. Ça lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes rien qu'avec Morgif.

Il dépassa Conrad en sifflotant, sautillant presque.

La journée commençait bien.

(Fin)


End file.
